Zooming Past You
by amixtureoffandoms
Summary: Wally was scared. Scared he was gonna run too fast and open another portal in the Speed Force and get stuck in there again and never come out again. He didn't know if this fear was becoming obvious or not, he sure hoped it wasn't obvious. He was running to Washington D.C for a meeting with the president and the Founding Members. What could go wrong? He thought. He had no idea what


Post divided we fall

Wally was scared. Scared he was gonna run too fast and open another portal in the Speed Force and get stuck in there again and never come out again. He didn't know if this fear was becoming obvious or not, he sure hoped it wasn't obvious. He was running to Washington D.C for a meeting with the president and the Founding Members. What could go wrong? He thought. He had no idea what was about to come.

"Hey GL, what's up?" Wally asked. _Is it obvious I'm going way slower than normal?_

"Same as you. Y'know what the president wants to talk to us about?" John glanced at Wally. _Is he going slower? I'm keeping up with him right now._ "Hey Wally"

Wally glanced at him "Yea?"

"Are you feeling ok? You're going slower than I remember..." his voice trailed off as Wally sped up just a tiny bit.

 _Oh, crap._ His eyes widened a little. _Come on you aren't doing a very good job at keeping it secret!_ "Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Just not in a big rush right now is all" _Crap. Not good. Not good at all._ Wally thought.

John glanced at him worriedly. Ever since the fight with Brainiac about a week ago He's been going slower than he used to and is really jumpy.

When John glanced up the White house came into view. He could see the other Leaguers there along with the President.

"This way please" was all he said before leading us inside.

John walked up to Superman and Batman. "I'm worried about Wally. Have you noticed he's been running a lot slower? And is more jumpy than usual? How he hasn't cracked a joke or tried to flirt with anyone ever since the fight with Brainiac?" He looked at them "Something about him has changed. I don't like it"

Batman looked at John "He'll talk to us when he's ready"

Superman looked over at John "How slow is he going? Do you think it has something to do with his time in the, what did he call it? Speed Force?" he asked. _He's not dying, is he?_ Superman thought. He looked over at Flash "He'll be ok. Don't worry about it right now"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~t _ime_ SkiP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flash wasn't paying much attention during the meeting. It was just about the damage that some fights have caused, thanking us for saving the world against Brainiac etcetera etcetera. He looked out the window and saw a yellow blur but dismissed it. He saw it again. This time he stared out the window a while longer, trying to figure out what it was. When he saw it again he could see a figure. A costume like his but with yellow where his was red and red where his was yellow. _No. No no no no! Not him! How is he here? H-he shouldn't be here!_ He stood up as the figure came in front of the window and stayed there staring at him with a smirk on his face. A _smirk_.

"Flash? You ok man?" John asked him.

Flash looked around the room to see everyone staring at him. He glanced at the window to see the figure turning his back ready to leave. "Uh, y-yeah I'm ok. I just- I'll be right back" He said as he left the room.

The president looked at the super heroes. "Is he ok?"

"John looked at him. "We have no idea." Then he too, got up and left with the others following him.

Wally was running faster than he would like to be running, but if he was gonna catch this guy he had to go fast.

Suddenly something slammed into him. He went toppling on the ground. When he looked up he saw he was looking into the eyes of the man he hated most. The man he hated more than his father. His was looking into the eyes of Eobard Thawne the Reverse Flash.

"Hello _Flash_. Long time no see, am I right?" he laughed. "I know you aren't the original Flash because I remember killing him. Wiping his stain from the world so there wouldn't be a Flash and I could go back to my time and be a hero, be the Flash without anyone questioning me and calling me a villain, but you wanna know what happened when I got back to my time? _Nothing changed._ I wondered why. I killed the Flash so why hasn't anything changed. But then I remembered his _annoying_ sidekick _Kid Flash_ and I realized that you would take up his mantle and become the Flash. I didn't do my job correctly. I left the Flash alive" he looked down at Flash "So now I'm going to kill you" he brought his hand down towards my neck "so I can finally win" Wally moved out of the way. He laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you yet. No. First I want to see you suffer. I'm going to put you in a coma and make you relive your worst memories thanks to a little help from Dr. Destiny and Morgan Le Fay" He pulled out a dart and ran towards Flash. Flash started running. "You'll have to catch me first" Wally said. He ran back towards the white house hoping the others were still there.

"You don't see it do you? I'm faster than you! Barry knew that! And you know it too" the next thing he knew was rolling across the dirt after Reverse Flash hit him to the side.

Eobard walked up to Wally as he was getting up. "Not so fast, are you?" He mocked. "This is going to be fun" He said as he kicked the Flash down on the ground again. "I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer." He continued to beat the Flash until he was a bloody mess. "You think you're a hero?" He laughed "You are nothing more than a child playing dress up!" He kicked the Flash. He started using super speed behind his punches and kicks. When he looked down to see Wally unconscious, he smirked. He then heard the engine of that Javelin and the approaching Justice League. "Well looks like our fun is over for now" He injected the serum into Wally's neck. He stood back and watched as he started having a seizure.

The hero's got closer and closer. They could see a bloodied Flash and a guy in a costume that looked like Wally's but reversed. Batman, Superman and John's eyes widened at seeing who it was. Reverse Flash looked up at the Javelin and smirked before becoming a blur and taking off.

"Wally? Wally?!" Shayera yelled as soon as everyone was off the javelin. Everyone ran over t him to see he was having some kind of mini-seizure. "No, Wally what happened?" Shayera asked hoping he would respond. He didn't.

"We have to bring him to the Watchtower" Superman said, "We can help him there" Superman picked him up and headed to the Javelin. "Come on Wally please be ok" He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~At the WatChTOweR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Superman set Wally down on a medical table, ignoring the question glances everyone sent them. J'onn started attaching IV's to him and giving him medicine.

"What happened?" asked Diana "One minute he was fine and, in the meeting, then the next he leaves, faster than we've seen him go in a week and we find him on the ground having a seizure with a man in a Flash costume, but the colors are reversed? And he has super speed too?"

"We know who it was that attacked Wally" Batman said while shooting a glance at John and Clark.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us then?" Shayera said motioning to her, Diana and J'onn. As she said that Flashes vitals spiked. Then went to normal but he still wasn't waking up.

"He appears to be inside a coma" J'onn stated.

"Can you wake him with your telepathy?" Superman asked. J'onn shook his head.

"I don't know what that would do to his mind. It seems there is also and outside force blocking his mind off from me"

Batman glanced at Wally. "Can you go inside his head and try to help him from there?"

"I can try" J'onn put his hands on either side of Flash's head and his eyes glowed orange. "I have entered his mind"

~~~~~~~~~INsidE Wally's HeaD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But Uncle Barry please?" Wally West a child in this memory looked up at Barry Allen his uncle

"Maybe you have to go talk with your parents first" Barry replied, "and if they say no, that means no, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Wally said as he ran off to go find his father unaware that his father was drinking. He walked into his parents' room and found its smell horrible.

J'onn watched with a little bit of interest. Who was Barry Allen?

"Dad?" Wally walked into his parents' bedroom "Dad can I go to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris' house?"

"Now why… would you… wanna do that? So, you can run away? So, they can take you from me? No. You can't go to their damned house!" his words started to slur together.

"O-ok, I'll go tell him" J'onn could feel the fear radiating off the young child.

"No! you'll stay here!" his father walked over to him "Don't think about going over to their house again!"

"But Aunt Iris is your sister! Why don't you want me to- "SMACK _!_ Rudolph's hand connected to Wally's face.

"Don't talk back to me, boy"

"I hate you" Wally whispered

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"What did you say?" Rudolph sent another smack towards Wally. "You do what you're told, when you're told and answer me when I ask you a question, understood?"

"Yes sir" Wally turned and fled.

"My dad says I can't go, sorry Uncle Barry" Barry looked at Wally and noticed that he had tears in his eyes and that his left cheek was really red with a handprint on it.

"Wally, what happened up there while you were talking to your father?" Wally's eyes grew wide.

"Nothing happened. He just said I couldn't go. That's all"

Then why do you have a red handprint on your cheek? It looks like he smacked you?"

"What? There isn't a red mark on my cheek" Wally turned his head away so that his left cheek was hidden. "My dad says that you need to go. We have some housework to do and he doesn't want any interruptions" Barry sighed

"Ok I'll be back to see you tomorrow" He hugged Wally grabbed his stuff and left.

J'onn looked at the memory in confusion. Why would Wally's Father do that to him? _I'll be back with some more help Wally_ he thought before he left Flash's mind

"I fear the block on his mind is also being protected by magic" J'onn looked around the room once he got out of Wally's head.

"So how do we help him" asked Diana

"First we have to break the magical shield protecting the mind barrier, then we have to connect with his consciousness before the memories get worse"

"Memories?" Clark looked at J'onn.

"His mind is playing some of his memories, and from the one that I just witnessed it will not be good ones. They will be dark memories that he tries to bury deep"

"How dark" asked John. _Surely the kid doesn't have any BAD memories? He's too happy and carefree to have 'bad memories'_

"I'm not sure how dark" J'onn replied "We will need to get Zatanna or Doctor Fate to help with this" J'onn left the room to go find one of them.

Shayera looked at Batman "You never answered my question. Who did this to Wally?"

"He calls himself Professor Zoom or Reverse Flash. His real name is Eobard Thawne. He killed Wally's mentor and uncle, the original Flash" Batman explained.

"Why does he want to hurt Wally?" Diana asked.

This time Clark started explaining "He's from the future. He has the same powers as the Flash and tried to be the Flash of his time stream, but he was going at it the wrong way" he nodded towards Wally "Wally helps people and saves them and does everything a hero does, and Eobard tried to do that, but he did the wrong way. He hurt people and was so obsessed with becoming the law that he broke it in more ways than one. People started calling him the Reverse Flash. A villain. In the future sometime Flash stops him so he then became obsessed with killing the Flash. Going back in time to erase him from existence so he wouldn't be stopped."

"But if Wally isn't the original Flash then didn't he succeed?" Shayera asked

"No because Wally took up the mantle of the Flash. Yes, he killed the Flash, but he killed the wrong Flash." John said

Diana and Shayera looked confused to say the least. They looked at each other, then back at Superman, Batman and John. Shayera looked like she was about to say something when Flash's heart monitor signaled flatline


End file.
